Many municipal wastewater treatment plants produce biosolids that require utilization or disposal. Prior to utilization or disposal, the biosolids usually require treatment to meet various environmental regulations. For example, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency often requires stabilizing the biosolids prior to land application or landfill disposal. One common stabilization treatment method involves anaerobically digesting the biosolids. Dewatering of the digested biosolids is commonly practiced for ease of subsequent handling. Although this treatment process usually stabilizes the sludge sufficiently for land application or disposal, the anaerobically digested, dewatered biosolids may emit unpleasant odors for up to two weeks or more. These odors may create a public nuisance if not adequately controlled. An approach for controlling these odors involves adding chemicals, such as metal salts or liming agents, to the biosolids cake. Such an approach, however, has drawbacks, including adding costs to the plant's operation for storing and handling chemicals, and increasing the amount of land required for applying the chemically treated biosolids to account for the chemicals added to the biosolids.